Just One Night?
by CorruptedBarbie
Summary: A very AU one-shot where Klaus returns to Mystic Falls without explanation. Follow up piece to a piece previously posted on twitter. (PM for a link) Rated M for a reason.


Try as valiantly as you wish, but it's truly impossible to run from your past. If the memories aren't inescapable enough, coming face to face with the very person you'd been so adamant to put from your mind is a certain way to shake one's resolve. Tonight was meant to serve as a distraction for myself from the painful remembrance of yesterdays past, and yet here he was… standing right in front of me.

Seemingly paralyzed in place, the color slowly drains from lively features as stunned lenses stare with blank disbelief. So many times I'd envisioned a moment such as this, but had never believed it would come to pass; I'm not even entirely sure I'm convinced now… I must be imagining things – either the blood or the booze, perhaps a combination of them both, playing at my subconscious and allowing repressed daydreams to surface. Pale eyelids flutter closed with a quiet sigh, lingering shut with hesitation; I'm not completely sure which I want more – for it to be nothing more than a figment of an overactive imagination… or if I want it to be real. And I don't know which thought scared me more.

This is never what I'd pictured for the two of us – never what I wanted… what I dreamed of. But history has been written; today is but tomorrow's yesterday… As broken as I'd been, as much as it hurt – through all the tears and the moments of weakness, I'd survived. It took a great deal of time, the support of caring friends providing the only stability to irresponsible behaviors and irrational attitudes… I'm proud of how far I've managed to come… But despite everything, the mere thought of never again seeing the one who'd turned my whole world upside down, the one who taught me what it really meant to be in love, the one who'd awakened things inside of me that I'd never before known existed… it's unimaginable. To be nothing more than a stranger to the one I'd once shared /everything/ with… The thought alone hurts more than knowing things would never be as they were, and I knew one day we would find one another again – some way, someday, somehow. Fighting fate is an exhausting battle that all are doomed to fail.

The future is not scripted; even the most powerful cannot control it – we must simply take things as they come. We seek solace in various places, each of us coping with our own struggles in our own ways – either dueling our inner demons or dancing with them… It is said that all is fair in love and war but love /is/ war, and none of it is 'fair'. Love is a constant combat of emotion and logic; it can feel so incredibly right to do the wrong thing and so tragically wrong to do what's morally right. Love can make us blind to the truth that others so plainly see, deaf to the things we don't want to hear – nothing matters but the indescribable connection that draws two souls together. Love makes you weaker than any illness and more vulnerable than any injury; just as quickly as it can build you up, it can break you down. But that doesn't make it any less magical.

'It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'

So often, distraction, diversion, and denial are the only ways to make it through the day without succumbing to the hollowness of a fragile shell – the memories constantly threatening against even the tiniest crack of façade… but still, I'd never wish them away. For every wretched, painful memory, there are countless others that never fail to warm my heart and bring a smile to my face. I've not always made the best decisions, especially those made in bias, but I don't regret a single one. And I'm not about to start now.

Steeling myself for whatever might next come to pass, anxious lids blink open with reaffirm esteem, slowly focusing on the unmistakable outline partially masked by the shadows. Niklaus Mikaelson. I would recognize that familiar stature anywhere. I can practically /feel/ his eyes upon me, and it's almost unnerving that I hadn't noticed him before now – I can't help but to wonder precisely how long he'd been standing there… just what he'd witnessed. Not that it really matters much in the grand scheme of things; he's seen me at my best and at my worst and even in my darkest hour, there was never a note of judgment in those enchanting shades of blue.

It's all too much… and it's never enough…

The silence is verging unbearable, the only audible sounds my own shallow, unsteady breaths as a doubtful gaze crawls to his. From the instant our eyes meet, I find myself pulled under his spell – the connection between us just as powerful, if not more so, than our last encounter. With one look, passion blazes fiercely in aquatic hues, my pulse quickening with undeniable desire and repressed longing and my breath catching in a soft gasp. Consequences and repercussions would arise with any course of action – one only determines which path they choose to take.

Live for the moment.

Without allowing another moment to come to pass or apprehension to cloud my cognition, brisk movements carry me forward, both palms coming to rest upon the gentle stubble of his cheeks as my lips collide with his, urgent and demanding. Begging entrance to the warm cavity of his mouth, tongues tangle in a rapidly fervent embrace as seeking digits trail downwards to curl into the collar of his jacket, pulling his frame flush against my own. The fresh taste of blood upon my senses mixes with the sweet scent of whiskey on his breath to create an exquisite flavor of lust, only serving as a catalyst to an already overwhelming inferno of desperate yearning. I'd been a fool to think I had the strength to refuse the almighty force existing between us; ignoring something doesn't make it go away. Drawing back just far enough to catch my breath, parted petals brush against his in a whisper, "Don't say anything…"

Words rarely held the answers – only opinions, thoughts, and observations. More often than not, words only made matters worse, and actions always speak louder anyways. I don't want explanations or excuses… I don't want promises that can never be fulfilled. All I want is tonight; right here, right now. Tomorrow will come either way.

Morality blurs into an unidentifiable haze of tomorrow's concerns and my head swims in inebriated bliss as my hands move down his chest, smoothing the fabric of his shirt against the sculpted planes clothed beneath, my fingertips outlining the smooth curves of each muscle as it clenches in anticipation. Ragged breaths fall from plush confines, an accelerated pulse thrumming loudly in my ears and drowning out any thoughts that vie to stray from what's directly before me. With the wrath of tonight's actions looming just out of sight, time is of the essence – before the evening is through, I'm resolved to convey exactly how much I've missed him… To show that no matter the length of time, regardless of how far or complete the separation, love perseveres – the flames of want and desire burning brighter and hotter than ever. Before the sun can rise and dawn breaks the pristine beauty of the present, he would be left in much the same manner as I've been for far too long now – perpetually craving /more/.

If I've said it once, I've said it a million times: Payback's a bitch.

Questioning my sanity, though certainly not for the first time regarding the sinful specimen of life standing before me, blunted pearls nip lightly at the tender tier of his lower lip as wandering digits proceed to deftly undo each of the buttons along the front of his shirt. Meticulously manicured tips trace themselves down the newly exposed canvas of tantalizing flesh, a haughty smirk quivering upon smooth brims at the nearly imperceptible gasp such a simple action elicits. Just as responsive to my touch as I remember… The soft caress of my fingertips trails lower, strategically gliding across the taut flesh and reveling in the empowerment derived from the pleasure that generates between us.

I could easily spend hours teasing and taunting him until we were both beyond the point of control… Indulging in each and every whim that dares to cross such a depraved and corrupted state of mind… Bringing us both to the brink of ecstasy and back over and over again until we could endure no more of the delicious torture… Driving the two of us mad with untamable lust as I refamiliarize myself with the way his body responds to mine, the way mine plays into his… I could spend every minute of every day by his side, every night in tangled in his arms, finding euphoric bliss in one another in every conceivable way. Because even when the mouth says no, the body says yes.

The sharp sting of the brisk night air contrasts harshly with feverish skin, doing nothing to appease the burning intensity that darkens a hooded gaze as my touch lingers just above the clasp of his belt. With one palm pressed firmly against his chest forcing his back against the same wall that pathetic excuse of a 'friend' had been only a short time previously, my free hand makes quick work of the leather belt, the button of dark denims popped open only a second later.

The throbbing evidence of his arousal had already been straining in protest within such restrictive confines, the heat of passion returned in his gaze, the scent of desire filling the air, and the sexual tension magnifying to incomprehensible extremes; each passing second, each subtle movement exacerbated with enhanced perception, need, desperation. Dragging the metallic zipper down with guarded leisure, slender digits trace the prominent outline of his cock through the coarse material before slipping beneath the denim barrier, leaving only a thin layer of cotton between us.

Ardent petals press a chaste kiss against his lips, pearly whites scraping lightly against the curve of his jaw as the tip of my tongue leaves a glistening trail down the column of his neck, tracing the rhythmic pulse of a vein. Hot, humid breath bathes pliant flesh with tingling warmth as I visibly struggle to resist the sudden notion to allow my teeth to pierce the skin, the memory of that ambrosial intoxication proving to be a most trying opponent to my current objectives. Should I succumb to such an appetizing impulse, all previous intentions would be long forgotten – and though I'd likely wake up feeling thoroughly satisfied, guilt would weigh heavily on my conscience. Abandoning the enticing inclination with little more than a harsh nip momentarily coloring the pale flesh, kiss-swollen lips continue their descent, grazing softly across his shoulder before progressing onto his chest.

Mischief, lust, seduction, and desire are but a few of the many emotions reflected in sapphire depths as they occasionally flicker upwards to meet his unwavering gaze, the hint of a smirk present atop my lips even as they glide smoothly across the supple skin. I know fully well that at any moment, the tables could be turned and the odds would definitely not be in my favor should our situations be reversed; it's with that knowledge that my hand dips beneath the last remaining obstacle to curl dainty digits around the base of his shaft in a loose grip that causes a most satisfying groan to fall from his lips. The vocalized enthusiasm ignites a wave of unkempt salacity as skilled fingertips begin to stroke his shaft from base to tip, humming contentedly against the flawless surface of his abdomen as my knees come to rest upon the asphalt ground.

With little effort, both the flimsy material of his undergarments as well as the denim of his jeans bunches mid-way down his legs, his aching erection at last freed of all obstructions. Subconsciously licking my lips as one hand seeks purchase upon his hip for a bit of leverage, cyan gems smolder with sensuality as they peer up to fixate upon his from such a provocative angle. There's nothing more powerful than eye contact, for it speaks the things that cannot be said aloud – and in this moment, I am completely and totally exposed to his keen sight, insightful intellect, and surrounding presence. It's enough to leave me trembling, breathless, and exhilarated all at the same time… /that's/ the kind of power he has over me, now and forevermore. But it's a passion that's reciprocated and returned; I know with certainty that I have a similar hold over him. As much as he might deny it to anyone and everyone, including himself, I remain confident that no other could have the big bad Original hybrid worked up in such a frenzy and still so powerless to the outcome.

Good things come to those who wait…

And patience is a virtue neither of us had ever been so graciously gifted. With an effervescent glimmer surfacing within glassy pools, a smooth, directive movement guides the head of his cock to rest against my lips, heavy breaths fanning across the receptive surface of silken flesh for the briefest of moments before pallid margins close around the tip. The nimble pink muscle of my tongue immediately cleanses the traces of fluid from the moistened slit, a quiet groan fluttering against the sensitive skin from the familiar taste of his masculinity. It's becoming increasingly more difficult to suppress my own aching longings the more I prolong this unimaginable little scene; his desire is my desire – the more he wants of me, the more I find myself wanting of him.

Eager to maintain the offensive approach, and equally as eager to bring him the pleasure he so obviously craves, both hand and mouth work together as one, allowing more and more of his remarkable length to disappear within plush confines with each sensual stroke. It wouldn't take much to bring him right to the teetering precipice of losing complete control; his heavy breaths, rigid grip within sun-kissed tresses that eagerly guide my movements, and vocalized groans, moans, grunts, and sighs are more than adequate evidence of such truth. Loosening my grasp around the base of his shaft, both hands fall to his hips, stilling their unknowing rocking with little force as ardent petals redouble their efforts. Blunted ivories follow the moistened path of my lips, ghosting weightlessly atop overly sensitized skin and earning a most satisfying shudder of anticipation from such a willing victim.

Tell me again… why seek distraction when facing your problems can bring such gratifying indulgence?

An ambitious tongue and avid thirst to taste every last bit of the delectable flesh, my tongue moves skillfully along the smooth surface, swirling across the hypersensitive areas with an exaggerated flourish as burning azures skirt upwards to lock wantonly with his. Desperate release looms just beyond his reach, his body practically trembling with undulated need as reluctant brims slowly release his throbbing member, pressing a sultry kiss against the tip before rising to my feet to breathe seductively against his lips, my voice more a purr than anything else, "Come find me when you're ready, hybrid… Because one night wouldn't be enough…"


End file.
